borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith
Lilith is one of thirteen Sirens, a group of women with unbelievable powers. Gameplay Lilith typically operates as a close range striker, using numerous elemental damage enhancements to inflict damage and a range of self buffing skills to quickly enter and exit the fray, as well as to survive once in the heat of battle. Her active ability, Phasewalk, allows her to either sneak in or out of hostile groups with the cover of invisibility and increased speed, and she's capable of dealing high damage with melee attacks combined with Phasewalk, or with ranged attacks. She can especially excel with Elemental weapons, and is capable of dazing the opponents she hits. While not exactly durable, Lilith can use her Phasewalk defensively to aid her survival. She has a class mod that enhances SMGs, and Snipers (DLC3), but otherwise she can use any weapon type, with some advantages for high damage critical weapons like Snipers, and slow projectile weapons like the Eridian Cannon. Lilith's melee attack is an energy blast. Her skill trees are Assassin, which gives her more damage in melee and on critical hits; Controller, which gives her the ability to daze targets she attacks; and Elementalist, which adds bonuses for weapons that employ explosive, static, incendiary and corrosive damage. Spread throughout the three trees are some defensive abilities to increase her resilience and elusiveness. Active Ability :See Article: Active Abilities for info. Lilith's skill is called Phasewalk, which lets her turn invisible to enemies (but not to her teammates to whom she appears as translucent blue), move much faster, and cause a damaging shockwave upon entering and exiting. Gearbox co-founder Randy Pitchford describes it as "kind of like when Frodo puts on the ring, except that when she takes it off she can kill everything around her with a shock wave nova effect." This effect can be altered by using unique artifacts that can add elemental damage to the "shockwave". Skill Tree Skill Tree Calculator Check out the skill calculator at the official Borderlands site Class Mods :See Article: Class Mods for more info. Solo :* Firefly Mod focuses on the use of Incendiary weapons. Good against fleshy enemies. :* Mercenary Mod focuses on the use of SMGs. Increases damage and boosts three key skills. Ammo regeneration is helpful. :* PlagueBearer Mod focuses on the use of Corrosive weapons. Good against armored enemies and boosts to mind games+ Inner glow add to survivability. :* Specter Mods focus on the effectiveness of sniper rifles, affects critical hit damage, sniper rifle damage, sniper accuracy, bullet speed and sniper ammo regeneration. :* Tempest Mod focuses on the use of Shock weapons. Useful against guardians and other well-shielded enemies. Team :* Catalyst Mod focuses on reducing team cooldowns, and boosts the Siren's On Kill skills. It can also help find rare items, or add shield regeneration. ::Note: To explore the discussion of whether Catalyst +2 Team Find Rare Items affects chests, visit +2 Team Find Rare Items Experiment :* Defender Mod increases team and personal survivability. :* Tormentor Mods help teams using elemental weapons. Quotes Entering a game: *''"Ever seen a siren? Nows your chance."'' *''"With me around, you might actually get somewhere."'' Opening Chests: *''"More loot? Don't mind if I do."'' *''"Let's see what we've got."'' *''"Look at all this stuff."'' *''"Now this is loot!"'' *''"Hope I'm lucky!"'' *''"Mine, mine, aaand miiiine!"'' *''"The loots be mine!"'' Idle: *''"I don't have time to just stand here."'' *''"Yeah, great view or whatever. Let's move, please."'' *''"Can we go now?"'' Leveling Up: *''"Is there no end to my power?"'' *''"Getting stronger by the minute!"'' Critical Hit: *''"Hahahahaha."'' (Low chuckle) *''"Hahahahaha."'' (High pitched laugh) *''"Hahahaha. I'm really good at this."'' *''"Aww, did that hurt?"'' *''"Yes! Feel it!"'' Killing a Badass or Boss enemy: *''"That's it? He's dead?"'' *''"That was it?"'' *''"Amateurs"'' *''"That was barely worth it."'' *''"Well, it acted tough..."'' Ammunition Depletion: *''"Damn it! Out of ammo!"'' *''"Used all my ammo."'' *''"Need to find some ammo."'' *''"No ammo."'' *''"Great. Out of ammo!"'' *''"Cover me! Out of ammo!"'' Spawning a Catch-A-Ride vehicle: *''"Let's get some wheels."'' *''"Let's get out of here."'' *''"Enough walking."'' Dueling challenge: *''"You think you can take me?"'' *''"You wanna fight? Don't worry I'll make it quick!"'' *''"Maybe I'll even let you get a shot in!"'' Reviving: *''"Enjoy your break? Get up."'' Trivia * Lilith is a name with origins in mythology spanning thousands of years. The name has been associated with demonic and elemental entities, often portrayed as a seductress. Category:Classes Category:Human